


MCU Reformed

by Bentoni



Category: Mutant Chronicles (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bentoni/pseuds/Bentoni
Summary: A transcript from a consealed wire tap at the office of the newly reformed Major Crimes Unit.





	MCU Reformed

Transcript of conversation; MCU headquarters

Gotland district, Luna City

concealed supervision, transcript no 415633M

 

Det. Jasper Paddy: Ah, there's no feeling like home!

 

Sgt. Maxwell van der Brül: What do you mean? This isn't our old office. This isn't even the old Police Station. It's not even the same precinct.

 

Det. Jasper Paddy: That's not what I mean. It's the feeling of being home. Can't believe they actually reinstated us.

 

TAC George Stone: I like the high ceilings.

 

Det. Jasper Paddy: Ha! I knew you'd be with me, Georgie!

 

TAC George Stone: Don't call me that.

 

DI Sergey Ahmadovich: What is this?

 

Det. Joo-Sae Mizu_Nagare: It's an automated document transcriptor.

 

DI Sergey Ahmadovich: Is what?

 

Det. Jasper Paddy: A computer, buddy.

 

DI Sergey Ahmadovich: For what?

 

TAC George Stone: It'll reduce your time writing rapports. Cut it in half.

 

[Silence]

 

DI Sergey Ahmadovich: Where is typewriter?

 

TAC George Stone: That is your typewriter.

 

DI Sergey Ahmadovich: No, I don't want.

 

Det. Jasper Paddy: What do you mean; you don't want it? It's more effective.

 

DI Sergey Ahmadovich: No, I want old typewriter.

 

Sgt. Maxwell van der Brühl: Feel free to go get it. It's somewhere in the burning pyre that is the old Police station.

 

Det. Joo-Sae Mizu_Nagare: It was blown up, it didn't burn down.

 

Sgt. Maxwell van der Brühl: _Ja, ja._

 

Precinct Commander Amir Kahn: Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. Are you settling in all right?

 

Det. Jasper Paddy: Thank you Sir, everything is perfect.

 

DI Sergey Ahmadovich: Where is typewriter?

 

Det. Jasper Paddy: Shut the hell up!

 

Precinct commander Amir Kahn: Well, all right then. I would like to introduce to you the newest member of the newly reformed Major Crimes Unit; Detective Arthur Kane!

 

Det. Arthur Kane: Thank you, Sir. Nice to meet you all. I've heard a lot about you.

 

Sgt. Maxwell van der Brühl: Well, I've never heard of you, _eh_?

 

Precint commander Amir Kahn: Now, let's not get hot headed right away. Det. Kane here has excellent credentials. Since this is a cross-corps Joint Investigations Team, the Director thought it prudent to include a Kinsman of Imperial in the unit as well.

I'll let you all get aquainted!

 

[Silence]

 

Det. Jasper Paddy: So, you're Imperial, then?

 

Det. Arthur Kane: Yes, that's correct.

 

TAC George Stone: What clan are you, brother?

 

Det. Joo-Sae Mizu-Nagare: That question is considered rude, Phoenix.

 

TAC George Stone: Don't call me that.

 

Det. Arthur Kane: No, that's fine. Clan Finn, actually.

 

Sgt. Maxwell van der Brühl: I've heard of you, _ja?_ You one them, _pasifis_ , non-combatants, _ja?_ Refuse to spill the blood of the human race.

 

TAC George Stone: That true, man? You a pacifist?

 

Det. Jasper Paddy: Leave the man alone, won't ya?

 

TAC George Stone: I'm not hauing along some politically correct dead meat, just 'cause it's good PR.

 

Sgt. Maxwell van der Brühl: Perhaps the term 'dead meat' is ill advised to use by a person like yourself, _ja?_

 

TAC George Stone: That supposed to be funny, you kraut?!

 

Det. Jasper Paddy: Calm down, Georgie!

 

TAC George Stone: Damn it, don't call me that!

Det. Joo-Sae Mizu-Nagare: I thought it was funny.

 

DI Sergey Ahmadovich: How can I get typewriter?

 

Det. Jasper Paddy, TAC George Stone and Sgt. Maxwell van der Brühl [In unison]: SHUT UP!

 

[Silence]

 

Det. Arthur Kane: I'm not a pacifist.

 

 

 


End file.
